The present invention relates to a drive circuit for a piezoelectric actuator.
In the field of relays, it is desirable to actuate the contacts with small power consumption. The piezoelectric actuator is attracting attention as a means for accomplishing this. On the other hand, in such an actuator, the restoring action when the input is turned off is required to be made as quickly as possible, and a drive circuit which can be supplied with either AC or DC power sources with a simple structure has been desired very strongly.